The Race Against The Prophecy
by AnnaBelleWesker
Summary: Natalia Colossa, Is a 24 years old woman who is chosen to be the next vessel for a lost soul that wants to take over the world, Dean and Sam are here to help her out through this.set in season 4 .
1. A strange meeting

Hello there everyone one ,I have written this fanfiction because I am a SUPERNATURAL addict . I already reached 7 chapters , but Since I just joined Fanfiction, I will update as soon as I get reviews :)  
>The original characters and the series are not mine even if I jump to the moon and hit the ground and stay alive, they're not mine :( Although Natalia Colossa is 100% mine :)<br>I dont know if this a DeanxOC or SamXOC fanfiction yet , because I'm still debating over that matter with friends...  
>Enough said, enjoy the first chapter and don't forget to critiquereview! :)  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ General POV :<br>It was a very busy night, in New York City, everyone was in a hurry except her, she was walking slowly holding her waist side in pain, she walked in the restaurant still in pain, she sat down the table she found in front of her,and waited for the waitress.  
>A few minutes later she began to feel slightly better..the Waitress, finally arrived and said: "Miss Colossa , how nice to see you again! I apologize for the delay but as you can see it's a very busy night."<br>She smiled at her and said: "It's alright Michelle, I can understand, so can you get me the usual please? And By the way no need to call me Miss Colossa , Just Natalia or Nate."  
>The waitress nodded and headed towards the other tables. Moments after she got what she ordered and started Eating, Natalia noticed two men walking I the restaurant, she couldn't help but notice that they are not from NYC. They don't look like it. One was tall, has brown hair pulled back in some way, he was quite handsome; quite built as well. The second Was a bit shorter, but shared basically the same description of the first one except that his hair was short. They looked around the place to see if there is any spot, sadly there wasn't, so they headed towards since she was sitting all alone at a table for 5.<br>"Hi there, uh , Can we sit here? We really don't want to bother you .." the Tall one said politely.  
>"Sure, have a seat." She smiled at him.<br>"Thanks!" the shorter guy said in a husky kind of way.  
>She nodded her head as she watched them sitting down. They seemed familiar , but she couldn't really tell."So gentlemen, do you have names I call you with?" she said smirking.<br>"I'm Dean this is Sam" the shorter guy said.  
>"Why do you always get to present us?" Sam whispered.<br>"Because I'm the older brother." Dean whispered back.  
>"Dean and Sam ..Dean and Sam hmm.." she kept thinking while the brothers were fighting, suddenly she snapped "DEAN AND SAM WINCHESTER?"<br>Everyone in the restaurant turned in her direction staring at her she stared back as if nothing happened and they turned back.  
>"Ahem sorry about that .anyway, Are you the Winchester bothers?" she said taking a sip of her cocktail.<br>"Y-" Dean started before getting interrupt by Sam .  
>"Yeah we are ! how do you know us?" he turned to Dean smirking.<br>"It's a fairly long story ..really..But I heard you guys hunt supernatural things and all"  
>"W-"This time it was Sam who got interrupt by his brother.<br>"We do ..why you got a poltergeist at home or something? And aren't thinking we are crazy ?"  
>Sam glared at him before Natalia responded."No I don't, because I believe in the supernatural and I have seen my fair share of it actually I'm Still seeing it." She sighed before she took a bite of her bagel.<br>"Well, uh , I don't think we should be talking about this in here ..in front of all these people " Sam said a bit worried.  
>"Yeah you're right, would you guys like to come to my apartment? "She smiled at both of the guys .<br>"Huh, a lady inviting 2 strangers into her apartment aren't you worried or anything?" Dean said with a huge smirk on his face.  
>"Dean.." Sam whispered in Annoyance.<br>"I would have been worried if you guys were gay but knowing the opposite makes me feel better " she chuckled as she headed to pay for what she got.  
>"Well, Sam I think we've got a Feisty one this time" Dean turned to his annoyed brother. <div> 


	2. The chosen one

So much for reviews...I'll continue it for the sake of lurkers anyway... ***************************************************************  
>Natalia paid everything they got , she turned back to Winchesters and said :" Shall we?" They headed towards Dean's car , got in and Natalia led Dean to her apartment .She lived in the upper east side, but Dean and Sam didn't notice the difference , since it's their very first time visiting New York city. She lived in a fancy looking modern Complex with a very nice view. Once they entered her apartment, the brothers were both struck by a not-so-much of a surprise. Decorations worth millions of dollars everywhere, A giant plasma screen TV set on a shiny wooden table. A very elegant bedroom complete with a Crystal-like bathroom and a an amazing kitchen.<br>Dean finally had spoken after moments of awkward silence : "y...you said you lived in an apartment !"  
>Natalia :"It is an apartment."<br>Sam:" it's more of a penthouse if you ask me !" he said checking out the sealing and it's chandeliers ...  
>Dean:"hell yeah!" And before anyone can realize anything, he has already reached Natalia's fancy sofa , put his legs in her new glass table ans tarted watching TV.<br>Natalia was slightly uncomfortable by this , Sam noticed it an apologized for his Brother's actions.  
>Sam:" I'm really sorry about this Natalia, he has a bad habit ..." he said politely His brother , interrupted him :"Hey do you have free cable channels?" Natalia :" No I don't, now get your feet off my new table , and start explaining why I have been seeing ghosts and such stuff in my dreams!" Dean:" Calm down princess!" he said while turning to sit in a normal pose. Sam:" you said ghosts , what kind of ghosts?" he said sitting down on the sofa.<br>Natalia:"I have no idea , all I know that it's always the same guy, he always says the same thing and every time I wake up I feel really dizzy and I keep feeling like passing out any second." she said sitting down too.  
>Dean turned to Sam and whispered:" Are you think of what I'm thinking?"<br>Sam:" it could be ..."  
>Natalia:"guys i'm right here you know! " she said sarcastically. Sam :" sorry ... Anyway , what you are going through is the prophecy, It says that an Egyptian priest had once reincarnated the soul of the god-king Anubis. However he needed a vessel for him so he chose the best looking person not the most powerful one. he made a wrong choice and the girl he chose had died immediately after the spirit entered her body . " Dean picked up where Sam had left saying :" The prophecy says that the priest was to come back again and find the chosen one . and we think it's you. seeing how you have survived his "tests" and all the pain he's causing you , you must be the one he's looking for."<br>Before anyone can say anything else, A huge light started to glow and a big spirit appeared in Natalia's living room, it was the priest, He was heading towards Natalia when Dean shot him. It was an nonsuccessive shot of course, the priest was immune to all the kinds bullets apparently. He approached Natalia and grabbed her by her head . She was struggling to escape but his hand held her firmly , she barley feel her head being chopped off. He took a deep look in her eyes, before Sam tried throwing holy water at him, but again no avail. he pushed the two brothers against the walls of the room and turned back to Natalia, looking into her eyes made him realize she was indeed the chosen one. He let her and the brothers go and disappeared. Natalia was in pain Dean and Sam's back were almost broken , for an old spirit that guy is pretty strong.  
>Sam turned to Natalia :" Are you alright? " he was walking in pain.<br>Natalia: "yeah...okay no My head's killing me " she said standing up . Dean:" I think we should see Bobby, he might have some information about this thing. " Sam:" Yeah but we need your permission to come with us Natalia" he said looking at Natalia.  
>She had to think about it for some minutes, she has lived here all her life she travels on business trips occasionally and she can't leave her 's attached to him not to mention that even though what she heard about the Winchesters is all good, she couldn't help but consider them as strangers. A few minutes later she decided to leave her father a message explaining that she is going on a trip somewhere in Europe for business. She didn't like lying to him but she didn't want to see the look on his face when he sees her leaving ...<p>Thank you for reading and please leave a review or at least a Private Message. <p>


End file.
